Notes are a great way to waste time in class
by spinningsuns
Summary: The Marauders made a piece of parchment that can pass note without the trouble of passing. Meaning you are less likely to get caught. They and Lily and one of her friends have the parchment and use it to entertain themselves in class... R
1. Chapter 1: History of Magic

Hey Guys,

This was just something i did when i got bored and something i will continue to do when i get bored. I kind of saw other peoples ideas on the 'note writing' plot so i thought i would do my own. So as you read the Marauder's minus peter for some reason...he will pop up eventually im sure made a piece of parchment that is meant for note passing but when you write something on the parchment it turns up on other parchments of the same kind...so the Marauders have some and Lily does and her friend Abby (Who i made up for the story)

Disclamer: I own nothing you see and reconise...if I owned it i would be a very rich 16 year old... )

* * *

Chapter One: History of Magic

**James Potter (Prongs)**

**_Sirius Black (Padfoot)_**

_Remus Lupin (Moony)_

Lily Evans 

_Abby Sutton _

_**Hey Prongy, I'm bored…entertain me!**_

**Umm…No…Entertain yourself Padfoot.**

_Prongs you do realize how wrong that sounded?_

_**Ah Moony, always knew you had a dirty mind!**_

At least he isn't as bad as some…coughSiriuscough

**Ah Lily…The love of my life, the apple of my eye; how are you on this wonderful **

**Day?**

I am not the love of your life Potter, nor will I ever…but I am fine.

_I think you just broke his little heart Lily. _

_**Harsh Lils, But glad to see you joining us in our boredom.**_

It's the only thing keeping me awake…

**Here here, I mean who wants to hear Binns droning on about some Goblin war.**

_Actually, it is quite interesting…so shut up!_

_**Morning Abby, chill out…its only history of magic…who really gives a flying f-**_

SIRIUS! Don't you finish that word…and if it wasn't Binns taking the lesson it might be interesting…

_**Hey I have an Idea!**_

Wow that's a first…

_**Shut up Lils**_

…

Well go on tell us already…

_**Actually…I don't think I will now…you hurt my feelings.**_

**Padfoot, stop being so sensitive and tell us already…**

_I have to agree with Prongs; you're too sensitive Sirius._

_**I am NOT sensitive!**_

**Am too!**

_**Am not**_

**Am too **

_**Am not**_

**Am not**

_**Am too**_

**Gotcha! Hahahaha I won!**

_**One day I will have my revenge James Potter!**_

**Nah…you wont, remember Padfoot my old friend…I always win!**

HA! That's funny Potter…

**Oh shut up Lils.**

_**Awwww…Binns is giving us homework! How the hell are we supposed to do the essay if we don't know what the hell we are talking about!**_

_Sirius, do you ever know what you're talking about?_

…

_Take that as a no Abby…_

**Yeah in all the years I've been friends with Padfoot, only when it comes to pranking he knows what he is talking about.**

_**Hey…is that meant to be an insult! And Moony…I always know what I'm talking about.**_

_Yeah…sure ya do…_

_**Shut it Moony.**_

_Nah…don't think I will. _

_Hey Idiots aka Potter and Black you do realize class is over?_

…**We are not idiots…**

Yeah you keep telling yourself that dearest.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it...more chapters will be up soon. I dont know how long it will be but ive written three chapters already so i dont know...Just tell me what you think and if i get enough reviews i will continue!

Till Next time, Kasey


	2. Chapter 2: Charms

Chapter Two: Charms

**James Potter (Prongs)**

**_Sirius Black (Padfoot)_**

_Remus Lupin (Moony)_

Lily Evans 

_Abby Sutton _

**Mr. Prongs asks Mr. Moony to poke Mr. Padfoot for him, his snoring is driving Mr. Prongs bonkers.**

_Mr. Moony gladly will poke Mr. Padfoot for Mr. Moony; as Mr. Padfoot is drooling on Mr. Moony's parchment_

Remus pokes Sirius

_The git didn't budge…got another idea James?_

**Yep...hang on a sec…**

"GIANT MONKEYS ARE ATTACKING THE SCHOOL!" James yelled into Sirius' ear; waking him up with a start; and Sirius screamed interupting Flitwick. "20 points off Gryffindor Mr. Black; for disturbing the classes learning."

Nicely done James; couldn't have done it better myself.

**Was that Lily Evans giving James Potter a compliment? I thought I would never see the day…now that I know you like me…will you marry me?**

Nice try James but its not going to happen.

**Damn! **

_**Just try again tomorrow Prongsy….and also NEVER WAKE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!**_

_Well I poked you but it didn't work so Prongs had to wake you the only way he seems to know how…_

**Hey…I know other ways…that one just seems the most effective.**

_Hey guys…hate to burst your bubble but we have to make the monkey's disappear now…_

_**MONKEYS? NOOOOOOOOOOOO keep them away! **_

…

James, Lily and Remus laugh at Sirius.

**Ah…Padfoot, she meant make the monkey infront of you disappear you know…because we are in charms…**

_**Really? We're in charms? I hadn't noticed.**_

_Just get rid of the damn monkey Sirius._

Abby does the spell making her monkey disappear; so does Lily. James surprisingly makes his monkey disappear and so does Remus but Sirius' only disappeared from the waist down.

**Hey guys, look at Sirius' monkey!**

They all look and burst out laughing.

_Aww…Siri I would of thought you could make a simple monkey disappear…_

_**It's not my fault Sutton…The damn monkeys are against me I tell ya! They are out to get me!**_

**Padfoot…have you taken your medication today?**

_**Which one?**_

The one that makes the pink monkeys go away.

_**Hahaha your so funny Lils. But no I ran out of that one yesterday.**_

_Well Hogsmeade tomorrow so you can get some more Medication!_

**Moony! You've once again graced us with your presence!**

_**I feel honoured…**_

**_Don't give me those 'what the hell is he taking?' Looks because you all damn know well what I take!_**

_Yep…every morning you take your happy pills and then the pills to make the pink monkeys go away…_

_**Oh Moony…I never grow tired of you dry sarcastic wit!**_

_We all know that's why you love me Sirius…_


	3. Chapter 3: Common Room and The Library

Hey Guys,

Thanks for the reviews, I am enjoying writing this and i hope people are enjoying reading it. A few more reviews would be nice...so even if you have something mean to say like "Your writing sucks!" then i dont mind...I will just have to improve my writing...I take it all constructivelyOh and also...there is going to be some chapters prehaps without the notes...like if they are in Hogsmeade or in Care of Magical Creatures where they cant exactly write because they are outside and dont really have room to write...fair enough?

Till Next time

Kasey

* * *

**_Chapter Three: The Common Room/The Library_**

James and Sirius were in the common room playing wizard chess while Remus, Lily and Abby were in the library doing homework.

"Hey Prongsy…Do you think we should spoil the girls and moony's fun and send them a message?"

"Why not? This is getting boring anyway."

"It's only boring because for the first time…you're not winning!" Sirius smiled and made his move. "Checkmate" he looked up to find James writing on the parchment; so Sirius went upstairs to get his; he got it and sat on his bed.

_**Ha ha Prongsy I won! **_

**Its probably the first time in history you have won Sirius, so don't get used to it!**

_Why are you two writing on the parchment when you're in the same room…and able to talk to each other?_

Because Remus they wanted to distract us from studying

**Aww Lils, flower you know us too well! But yes we were bored so we wanted to annoy you…**

_**We only do it because we care**_

_Nice to know you love us but like you we have homework so get your asses down here and get your work done!_

_**Ha…you said Ass! **_

_So immature_

_**Come on…you know you love it Abby! And you love me too…**_

_In your dreams Black!_

_God you two sound like James and Lily…get a room already!_

_Just so the two of you know…Lily just hit Remus with the charms book._

**Go Lils! But Moony, I am offended! Mine and Lily's relationship is different…because I love her and she loves me…**

I don't love you James…I simply tolerate you and Remus the relationship me and James have is soooo much different! 

_Alright Alright I surrender…now both of you get down here and do your homework…_

…

…

_NOW!_

_Now!_

Now!

**Ok…we will be down there in a few**

_**Take a chill pill…the lot of yas!**_

James went upstairs and grabbed his books from his bed and finds Sirius on his bed doing the same. "Well…Suppose we better get down there before they kill us…" said James going down the stairs again. "Defiantly; I don't like Lily and Abby when their angry."

They walked out of the portrait hole and down to the library. They walked inside and found the three in a secluded corner; doing the history of magic essay.

"Oh my God! James and Sirius are in a library! This is a history making moment…and me without my camera!" Lily said mockingly.

"Shut it Lils! We are only here because you three wouldn't stop nagging us!" Sirius said sitting down between Abby and Remus. James then took the remaining seat between Remus and Lily. "Too true, I mean come on the essay isn't due till next week…and it is Friday…so…why are we doing homework on a Friday night before dinner?"

"So we can have a free weekend…so you can pull as many pranks on Snivillius as you want!" Remus said smiling, knowing that he hit their weak spot.

"Well why are we sitting here chatting lets get to work!" James opened his books; Sirius followed. "Umm…what exactly are we studying again?" The other four groaned; "You have got to be kidding me?" Abby said "Were you not paying attention in class the other day?" She asked. "No my love because I was too busy staring at you!" Sirius leaned over and put his head in his hands and stared at her. "Gag me…what were you really doing Black?" Abby pushed his face away from hers and laughed at the face he made. "Well you saw what I was doing…and you took part in it so lay off! Just tell me the damn assignment."

"We had to write it on the Goblin war between 1860 and 1864, Happy now?" Abby gave him the answer and Sirius nodded and all four got to work.

Half an hour later

"MONKEYS!" yelled James.

"Monkeys! AHHHHHHH" Sirius got up and hid behind Abby. "Don't let them hurt me!" All four of them doubled over laughing. Sirius got up from behind Abby and sat back down. "Why the hell did you do that Prongs!" Once everyone stopped laughing, James responded. "Because its been half an hour…I just finished my essay and everyone has been quiet for half an hour…which is really strange…especially for us." James said smiling. "True but never do that again!"


	4. Chapter 4:Astronomy

Hey Guys,

Thanks for the reviews! Im glad you fine it funny, because this would be my first attempt at a humor story espessially like this...so yeah...

Here is chapter four...and for the sake of the chapter Sinistra is holding a class in the middle of the night for Astronomy so that they can do some practical work with telescopes and stuff...

**Sphinxgirl: **Well I thought for a while about how they would know how to get the note on the parchment, i really didnt think about it at first when i was writting the first few chapters but then i realised i could have it like the DA coins the HP5, (I'm reading it at the moment) and like you said, it could warm up a bit, but it doesnt catch fire, it slowly warms up as the writing appears, it doesnt get too hot so the owners on the parchment can still write and it doesnt affect the ink...does that sound the least bit logical or it might have just sounded good in my head...

Anyway without further ado...chapter four (this one is abit longer, they are getting longer slowly dont worry)

Kasey

* * *

Chapter Four: Astronomy

**James Potter (Prongs)**

**_Sirius Black (Padfoot)_**

_Remus Lupin (Moony)_

Lily Evans 

_Abby Sutton_

**Remind me Padfoot…why aren't we in bed? We could be sleeping.**

_**Because Prongs…Damn Professor Sinistra insists we come up to do our Astronomy classes in the middle of the night.**_

_Astronomy isn't that bad guys…I mean look at the stars…_

_**But Moony…I don't care about the stars…or the moons of Jupiter I just want to sleep!**_

**I second that…**

I third it…

_I actually agree with Remus. There is no greater beauty then the sky and the stars…Its incredibly romantic…_

_**Romantic shmantic! I want sleep!**_

_Then sleep Prongs! Half the class is asleep any way._

**_But then I wont be able to annoy you Moony…Either I sleep and not annoy the rest of you or I not sleep and annoy the rest of you…see? It's quite a pickle._**

**Pickles? Trust you to make some sort of food reference Padfoot…**

Even in the middle of the night.

_**Oh shut up the both of you…Now remind me why you two aren't going out?**_

Because I simply hate James…His cockyness gets the best of him.

**You know you love me Lils…and my cockyness.**

_**You are made for each other…but your stubbornness gets in the way Lily.**_

**Exactly! C'mon Flower…gimme a chance, put your stubbornness aside and go on one tiny date…**

I am NOT Stubborn! And no James…I told you earlier…no.

_C'mon Lils give the guy a chance…_

So you're on their side eh?

_If you must know, yes...you guys would be great together…_

**So Abby, you do like me?**

_No…not exactly…but I'm doing it because Siri told me to be nice…_

**So your still...hang on…Sirius…Padfoot?**

_He's asleep…your not going to get an answer out of him…and he is drooling on my parchment again!_

**So…Abby…is there something going on between you and dear Padfoot?**

_No Comment._

C'mon Abbs you can't lie to us…

**Exactly…if you don't tell us then I will just ask Padfoot later. He will tell me.**

_We won't tell anyone…_

_Fine Fine…Siri asked me out to the Three Broomsticks with him._

See…that wasn't so hard was it Abbs?

_Hey…umm Prongs my good friend…_

**Yes Moony.**

_Could you wake up Padfoot again? His drooling is starting to make my ink run._

**Sure…only because I think Sinistra is starting to realize he is asleep and because of your ink.**

_Thank you. _

James conjures up a bucket of cold water and tips it over Sirius; waking him up. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Sirius jumping from his seat.

"MR. BLACK! WILL YOU CALM DOWN AND SIT DOWN! AND DO NOT FALL ASLEEP IN MY CLASS AGAIN! 20 POINTS OFF GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius dried himself off with his wand and sat back down in his seat, glaring at James.

_**Don't think I didn't know that was you Prongs!**_

**Why…What makes you think that Padfoot my good friend? It could have been Sinistra himself.**

_He has a point Padfoot…_

Even I would have to agree with Potter on this one…

**First the complement in charms; now agreeing with me in Astronomy, What will come next? Agreeing to walk down a corridor with me? **

Oh Shut up Potter…I was merely siding with the logical side. Sirius jumped to conclusions.

_**But my conclusions were not wrong…I was right and Prongs please don't wake me again. I'm asking nicely.**_

_This is a change to the usual…_

_**You have brought out the better in my Abby…**_

Oh gag me!

**Me first…Padfoot please, please don't tell me your Abbs is making you go soft? If you are!**

_**Don't worry, Prongs buddy…I wont go soft! Just DON'T WAKE ME AGAIN! **_

**Hmm…I will have to think about it…**

_**No it wasn't a question…**_

**Fine…I will stop waking you if you stop snoring in class and drooling on other peoples parchments.**

**_Whose parchment was I drooling on? I don't drool._**

_Believe me Padfoot…you do…look at my parchment._

_**Oh…umm sorry Moony…umm…fine…I agree…**_

_Is Sirius backing down? This isn't something you see everyday…_

_**Well…I'm tired and Sinistra isn't doing anything to help that…I don't care about learning the names of the damn stars…**_

_But it's so romantic…for once see the romantic in you Siri…_

They are beautiful.

**Yeah…I'll even agree…I mean I'd rather be sleeping but it's not all bad**

**_All right…all right…It's …it's…………_ _pleasant._**

**See Padfoot, that wasn't so hard.**

_But you couldn't think of a better word than pleasant?_

_**Pleasant is a fine word I see nothing wrong with it! Are you against pleasant Abbs?**_

_No…how can you be – _

**Forget it Abby, you're fighting a losing battle…just accept it.**

_Fine Fine…_

Five Minutes Later

_**Plotting stars is so boring!**_

**Here here!**

Yep…defiantly…

**Hey Padfoot…you wanna prank Snivillius tomorrow?**

_**What did you have in mind?**_

**Well I always wanted to see what Snape would be like as a blonde…**

_**I saw him more as a redhead…**_

_I saw him as a brunette…_

**Fine fine…how about we change his hair then… so that every…10 – 15 minutes it changes colour…**

_**Prongs! You are a genius!**_

**A very handsome genius with a great smile and hair that makes the girls go wild.**

You wish, Potter. The only thing redeeming about you is the fact that you keep me entertained in class, and may I add your hair…frankly, needs to know how to tame itself.

**Lily, Flower, my sunrise and my sunset, how can you say such hurtful things to me when you love my hair and its unruliness. **

You keep dreaming Potter…you keep dreaming.

**I would…if Sinistra would let me sleep.**

"Ok class by next week I want you to finish those star charts done. Class dismissed." Professor Sinistra said clearing up his work.

"WOO HOO! Sleep!" Sirius jumped up, grabbed his books and started to hurry up the others who were taking their time, yawning as they got up.

They all went back to the Gryffindor tower without a word; too tired to talk. When they got to the tower; James mumbled the password (Flying dragons) and they quickly said goodnight and walked up to their dormitories; where James true to his word was dreaming sweet dreams of Lily.


	5. Chapter 5: Divination and Ancient Runes

Chapter Five: Divination/ Ancient Runes

**James Potter (Prongs)**

**_Sirius Black (Padfoot)_**

_Remus Lupin (Moony)_

Lily Evans 

_Abby Sutton_

**Remind me Padfoot…Why did we decide to take Divination? It is such a waste of bloody time!**

_**We thought it would be easy to pass, put down a few death omens and get an O, but Trelawney is driving me insane…**_

**Driving you insane! I'm the one who apparently is going to die this week…from a hippogriff, how bloody unlikely is that!**

Then why, Potter didn't you take Ancient Runes, it's a fascinating subject.

**I'm sure it is Evans but I don't want to translate runes for the rest of the year…**

_James you should give it a chance…its not that bad…really._

**Why is everyone attacking me? Sirius is in this class too!**

_And me…_

**Yes, yes and Abby too!**

_Well don't you remember? Sirius wanted to take the class and forced you into it so he could be with Abby._

**That's right! And thanks to the git I now have to face the fact I'm going to die on Thursday.**

The world will have one less egotistical git in the world

**Evans…why do you hurt me so?**

_God…not this again!_

**What?**

_You two do this every other class…actually every class…_

…_**Just snog already!**_

_Hear, hear! James, Lily you both like each other…and Lils don't say otherwise! So just go on one date already!_

But…But…

_She's right Lily…Just give him a chance…_

_**He isn't as arrogant as you think…**_

_Wow…Sirius is being insightful…_

_**Oh shut it Moony…I'm simply two friends find their way to true love!**_

_Awww…That was really romantic of you Siri! _

_**That's why you love me right?**_

_Yep!_

Gag me!

**No, no…Me first Evans…They make me wanna puke sometimes.**

Same…

_Hey Guys…Hogsmeade on the weekend…_

_It is too…_

_**Abby will accompany me to Hogsmeade?**_

_Of course!_

**Lily…will you go with me to Hogsmeade? **

Not as romantic as Black are you? 

**Of course I am**

You keep telling yourself that Potter

_**Don't worry he does…**_

**So…will you go with me?**

Yes…

**Really?**

No.

**Just as I give my hopes up, they are dashed in an instant…My tiger lily you broke my heart once more.**

Really? I thought you would be used to rejection by now. And I am not, repeat not your **tiger Lily…**

_**Harsh Lils**_

_Just a bit ruthless if I say so myself._

_James you are quite the actor. (He is making movements to Sirius and I about how his heart has been broken in two by one, Lily Evans (of course…Trelawney thinks he is acting out how he is going to die.)_

**Why thank you Abby and yes…Lily, flower, Tiger Lily; must you shatter my dreams and deflate my ego every day…**

Well…your ego could do with a good deflate once in a while.

_**C'mon Prongsy just try again tomorrow…**_

**That's exactly what you said earlier Padfoot!**

_**It just goes to prove that you do what I say…**_

**Don't make me transfigure the crystal ball into a mon-**

_**Ok, ok I get the point…I'll shut up now…**_

_Wow…Prongs…you got Sirius to shut up…this is a history making event…it might not happen for another 10 years…_

_**Moony, Moony, Moony you know that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?**_

_Well it must not be the lowest form of wit, Padfoot because I'm sure your form of wit is lower that sarcasm…_

**Ouch…that was low Moony…**

_Remus…how dare you hurt my Siri!_

**Your Siri?**

_Yes…my Siri…he is terribly hurt…_

**He looks angry if you ask me.**

_Well I wasn't asking you._

_**Jamesy boy…**_

**Yes…Siri?**

_**Oi! Don't call me that! **_

**Would you rather me call you monkey boy?**

_**Oh ha ha ha your so funny Prongs! You should be one of those muggle comedians…**_

Sirius knows something about muggles! Well…this is a history making event too…

_**Just because I don't take muggle studies like the rest of you, doesn't mean I am stupid when it comes to muggles…Prongs and Moony come to me all the time with their muggle studies homework…**_

**You wish…the day me and Moony come to you with homework…or for that matter the day you do your homework is the day, Evans says yes to me asking her out…**

In other words its never going to happen!

_Well according to the crystal ball, you will say yes…by the end of Christmas holidays…_

Don't you know by now that Divination is stupid? It makes no logical sense what so ever!

_**Yeah…but its one of the easiest classes to pass…**_

**Say some bad things are going to happen to you and some loved ones and you get an O…simple…**

Well not every one can just cruse through the year like you and Black can, Potter.

_**Well 'Potter' and I are just gifted like that…We have a natural ability to excel in everything we do, from History of Magic down to pranking Snivillus.**_

**Speaking of Sniv and pranking, Moony did you whip up that potion?**

_Yep all you guys need to do is slip it in his pumpkin juice and then we get to see what suits Snape…blonde, red or maybe even pink!_

_**You put pink in there?**_

_Pink, purple, blue, yellow you name it, it's in there._

**Moony you exceeded expectations once again!**

_I aim to please…_

Aren't you being a little mean to Snape? I don't like him either but have you ever thought how he feels?

**Evans, its Snape…Snivillus, he doesn't have feelings when he calls you a m- a mud-, I can't say it but he calls you that with no feeling what so ever and you still stick up for him!**

But…but…Damn it! I can't argue against that but if your doing it to stick up for me then don't!

_**We aren't doing it just for you flower; we all have our reasons against Snivillus.**_

**Yeah, and don't call Evans, Flower; only I can do that! **

Yeah! Hang on…no…not even you can call me that Potter.

**Aww…come on Tiger Lily, I'm the one that came up with that nickname for you.**

No you didn't technically my dad did…and unless you're my parents…don't call me that!

_If James was your dad…that would be slightly disturbing_

_**Ewwwwwwwww!**_

**Yeah I second that _Ewwwwwwwww! And add two extra w's._**

_Remus, you have such a dirty mind…it's very unsettling!_

_Well if I didn't say it, then Padfoot probably would of…_

**You're probably right about that Moony**

_**I would not have even thought of that! **_

_Sure you wouldn't have…_

**Aww man, Trelawney is giving us homework…**

What do you have to do this time? Plot what will happen to you mum and dad next week?

**_No, for your information Evans, we have to take the stupid, crystal bloody ball and write down what we see happening in the future to at least four of our friends._**

**And you guys are our victims…**

Knowing you Potter, you will probably say that you see me walking down the aisle down to you.

**Flower, why do you presume such things?**

Because I know you're an arrogant, self-centered arse!

_Now I've known James since first year and he is not an arse!_

_**Yeah!**_

**But I'm self-centered and arrogant?**

_**Maybe just a bit…**_

**Thanks mate…really**

_**Anytime…**_

_See you guys in the common room?_

**Nah…meet you in the heads dorm. You all still got the password?**

_Yep…_

_**Yep**_

_Yep._

So you gave them the password! I was wondering what Sirius was doing sleeping on the couch in the common room last night!

**Yeah, sorry Lils I should have told you.**

Yeah, you should of.

**See you guys soon.**

_**Yep**_


	6. Chapter 6: Transfiguration

Hey Guys!

Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to get up...I will start posting more reguarly again so dont panic!

_**The people just wanted to see me again...**_

**And the fact that you hate Monkeys Padfoot.**

_They want Lils and James together too...so see! you are meant to be!_

Well they are wrong arent they!

**I think they readers should get what they want!**

Well the readers wont now will they?

_They will sooner or later._

_ **No girl can resist the Potter charm.**_

Guys!

**_Yes dearest author? the author who i love so much_**

_I thought you loved me!_

_**I do...  
**_  
We need to get on with this...The people want to read about your Transfig class...Not whether the readers want Lily and James together...which they will get soon! If Lily complys!

Which I wont!

Sooner or later you will...hopefully...So anyway here is the chapter!

_**Enjoy of lovely beautiful readers and enjoy Padfoot the Magnificent!**_

Group sighs On with the story!

This is Kasey Signing off till the next authors note enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six: Transfiguration 

POTTER! BLACK!

**Yes, Lily; my dearest?**

_**What is it this time Evans?**_

STOP! Stop flinging pieces of parchment at Amos Diggory and Pay Attention To McGonagall!

**Listen to Minnie? Why would we do that?**

_To pass your exam perhaps…_

**Incase you don't already know…I am an expert at Transfiguration Sutton and don't need to listen to Minnie McGonagall…**

_**And besides have you tried flinging pieces of parchment at Diggory? It's fun! Try it…**_

_Siri…I thought you said you would stop cursing random, innocent people...you said you would do it for me…_

Remus and James burst out laughing at Abby's remark.

_Sirius? _

**Sirius Black?**

_Our Sirius?_

**Give up cursing random and innocent people…**

_That's never going to happen Abby…_

**Ever!**

_That's like James giving up on Lily…_

**Which is also never going to happen…**

Unfortunately…

**Evans…why must you hurt me so?**

_Not this again…_

_**I like these moments…**_

_They are quite entertaining…_

I will ignore those comments…

**Good Idea Lily**

Thank you… and to answer your question, Potter; I enjoy hurting you…

_**I knew she was a cold heartless witch! Burn her!**_

Shut up Black! I am not heartless…

_**You just have a weird sense of humor?**_

Yes…

**Padfoot, shut it and hurting me brings you joy Lilykins?**

Yes and Lilykins?

**I needed a new name for my flower…**

_Oh god!_

_**Love sick Prongs is back…**_

**Yep! You know you love this side of me!**

_I beg to differ…_

**Whatever…**

_**What is it lately with teachers and using monkeys?**_

**They like to see you suffer Pads…**

_And Monkeys make good test subjects…_

_When there not yelling and throwing things at you…_

_**Exactly! They throw things and they look weird!**_

**Paddy…**

_Padfoot put your hand down!_

_**I'm choosing to ignore you…**_

_Fine_

Make a fool of yourself Black

**It will keep us entertained.**

_Don't have fun in seeing my Siri get embarrassed_

Now I long for my best friend back…being with Sirius has made her soft and love sick…

**It's the same down our end Evans…**

_Well at least the love sick bit…he hasn't gone too soft…he keeps hexing people for fun…_

**Least I haven't lost him entirely**

_**And you never will**_

_Put your hand down Siri…please?_

_**No…**_

The remaining four watch as Professor McGonagall comes across to Sirius.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Professor, I refuse to work with this monkey." He said pointing to the monkey who was trying to poke him.

"Why is that Mr. Black?"

"Because…" He started but the monkey jumped on him. He screamed very girl-like and ran out of the classroom, leaving the remaining on the floor laughing. Once they had regained their cool they sat down and continued to work.

I never thought I would see the day when Black would scream like a girl…

**Well it obvious you don't hang around us much Evans…**

And I don't plan too…I plan to spend as little time with you as possible…

**Which is why you never sit near me isn't it?**

Yes…

_But anyway…we see it at least once every two days…_

**Ah yeah…we are used to it…but its still funny every time it happens…**

_Because you would never pick that he would have such a high pitched scream…_

_DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY SIRI WHEN HE IS NOT HERE!_

**Why not?**

_We do it all the time…_

_Remus you're meant to be the responsible one!_

_Yes…but it is fun…seeing that Padfoot does do it to me too…_

_Siri would never do something like that!_

**I beg to disagree…**

Hey look here comes Black again.

_**Hello Peons I know you all missed me but Padfoot the Magnificant is here once more.**_

_Padfoot the pathetic more like it and you spelt Magnificent wrong… _

_**Shut up Moomy!**_

_It's Moony not Moomy!_

_**No that's your new nickname; we have Moo, Moon, Mo and now Moomy!**_

_So original Padfoot…_

_**HEY DID YOU CALL ME PADFOOT THE PATHETIC?**_

_Bit slow aren't you Padfoot? _

**Well its true isn't it?**

_**My two best friends…against me! How could you do such things?**_

_Moony the gifted and Prongs the nimble are against Padfoot the Magnificent calling himself as such…_

How come we aren't included in that?

_I want a name…_

**Fine! Moony the Gifted, Prongs the Nimble, Evans the dramatic and Abby the infatuated would like to declare that Padfoot the Magnificent should change his name. If he fails to comply he will be hexed for an hour, with the wands of all four of the wizards and witches above.**

Evans the Dramatic? Why cant I be Lily the brilliant or something?

**Because that sounds better and does Padfoot the magnificent comply?**

_**Fine Padfoot the magnificent will change to Padfoot the…**_

_Awkward?_

**Comical?**

_striking?_

Panicky?

_**Ha ha ha! Padfoot the Awkward? Are you saying I am clumsy Moomy? Padfoot the Panicky, Evans? I do not scare easy…**_

_Well when it comes to monkeys…_

…**and most things…**

…_You are…_

…**So good choice Evans.**

Thank you Potter! And you too Remus…

_**I am not scared of anything! But the I will go with Padfoot the Striking because I am of course the most handsome Marauder!**_

**Pfft! You wish but fine!**

What about Peter? Does he get one?

_Sure!_

Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him all week!

**He had to go home and visit his mum, she brought a thing that was meant to keep death eaters away from her and it gave her warts that don't disappear.**

That's horrible! 

_I hate how people make money out of people being scared of you-know-who._

**Well, hopefully he will be back next week. He just needed to see how she was going and spend sometime with her and his dad.**

_That's nice._

_**And Wormtail can be Wormtail the Frightened!**_

**Agreed.**

_Agreed._

_Agreed. _

Agreed.

**Prongs the Nimble would like to invite Moony the Gifted, Padfoot the Striking, Evans the dramatic and Abby the infatuated to the head's dorm before the next class.**

You don't need to invite me! It's my dorm too Potter!

**So it is…Fine.**

**Prongs the Nimble and Evans the Dramatic would like to invite Moony the Gifted, Padfoot the Striking and Abby the Infatuated to there dorm before next class to discuss matters concerning Padfoot the Striking and the fact that we let him call himself Padfoot the Striking.**

Thank you Potter.

**No problems.**

**_HEY! I changed! And yet I am still being bullied! I am furthermore still Padfoot the Magnificent!_**

_No your not and I will be at that meeting! _

_So will I count me in!_

_**You don't like my nickname Abby?**_

_Siri…I love you and all but I don't like it no…_

_**Fine I'll do to the stupid meeting.**_

**Good!**

Excellent!


	7. Chapter 7: Herbology

Chapter Seven: Herbology

_**Hey Prongsy, Moony I'm bored…**_

_Padfoot, you're always bored._

**What do you want us to do about it Pads?**

How can you three write notes in Herbology…I'm getting dirt on the parchment as I write…

**Well you have to be more careful don't you Lily…**

I guess so…

_**Can you pick what you call her? Lily or Evans…one class its Lily the next Evans…make up your mind man!**_

**No**

_**Is that it?**_

**Yes**

_**Prongs? What's wrong?**_

**Nothings wrong Paddy**

_**Then why are you giving me short answers**_

_Padfoot!_

_**What?**_

_Look in the direction that James is looking in…_

_**Fine…**_

Sirius follows James's gaze and stops at Lily who was sitting a row in front and diagonal to James. She was copying notes from the board and playing with her hair as she wrote. He rolled his eyes and hit James on the back of the head.

**OI! What was that for?**

_**You were spacing out on us…**_

Well it's not like you never say anything interesting anyway…

_**Who asked for your opinion Evans?**_

**I did!**

_**No you didn't!**_

**What if I did!**

_Both of you shut up!_

No! James is defending my honor!

**Yeah! **

_**Wait did you just call Prongs…James? Not Potter?**_

**You did! WOO HOO!**

So I did…it was a mistake...

_**Uh huh…**_

Slip of the tounge…

_Sure it was…_

I didn't mean too…

_Your going red Lils…_

Well you keep accusing me!

_**Sure we do…**_

Stop it!

_Don't think we will…_

It's really annoying!

**You annoying Lily stop it!**

_**Sorry Prongsy boy but its fun!**_

**Do it to someone else then!**

Thank you James…

**No problem Lily…**

_**You did it again!**_

Well did you think that 6 and a half years is a bit too long to call James, Potter?

_**No…**_

And did you think that I might just want to call him James…

_**For a brief second…**_

_But still, we have had a breakthrough people!_

_**One day we might have Mr. and Mrs. Prongs and Padfoot the magnificent will be the best man!**_

**Pads, what did we say about that nickname?**

_**Sigh…I mean Padfoot the…do I have too?**_

**Yes!**

_**Padfoot the…GLORIOUS! HA IN YOUR FACE PRONGS, MOONY AND EVANS!**_

**Padfoot?**

_Sirius!_

Black!

_**Fine…Padfoot the bothersome happy?**_

That nickname suits you Black…

**It is very becoming…**

_Well done…I will give you chocolate from my stash later…ok?_

_**CHOCOLATE? YAY!**_

**Oh no…now we have to deal with Padfoot on a sugar high!**

How can you have a sugar high from one chocolate frog?

_**Moony's stash doesn't have chocolate frogs…**_

_Well not just chocolate frogs…_

**It features Honeydukes finest…tons of it too… our Moony is a bit of a choco-holic…**

_It's quite a problem…_

**You should probably see someone about it…**

_**Speaking of Moony and Problems…that time of the month is coming up soon…**_

_SIRIUS BLACK!  
_

**Padfoot, the marauders code of conduct…**

_**What about it?**_

You have a code of conduct?

**Yep and rule number 5 states we should not call Moony's problem that time of the month…**

_**Oh right…that's right above number 6 never wake up Padfoot with a swarm of monkeys then rule 7…**_

**Yeah, yeah never talk or use monkeys infront of Padfoot in anyway… **

_We know Padfoot, you tell us everyday…_

What is the code of conduct?

_You don't want to know…_

What if I do!

_**Then we will tell you, it wont take long and is better than a theory lesson in Herbology…**_

**Agreed…**

Alright go ahead…

**Rule number one: A Marauder shall never leave his fellow Marauders out of a prank.**

_**Rule Two: When the opportunity arises, prank Severus Snape.**_

_Rule Three: Call Severus Snape, Snivillus or Snape at all times never call him Severus._

**Rule Four: Never prank a fellow Marauder or friend of Marauder.**

_**Rule Five: Never,**_

_NEVER!_

_**Yeah Moony…NEVER refer to Mr. Moony's problem as his time of the month…this will disturb the fellow Marauders and others listening in to the Marauders conversation.**_

_Rule Six: Never wake Mr. Padfoot with a swarm of Monkeys._

How did that rule come up?

**I woke him up that way in second year…the week after that we made the code so it couldn't happen again…and so Pads wouldn't keep calling the problem 'Moony's time of the month'**

_What is Moony's problem?_

**Wait till rule eight…**

_Anyway…_

**Right, Rule Seven: Never use or mention monkeys around Mr. Padfoot in casual conversation, only when in extreme situations… As this will make Mr. Padfoot angry or insane.**

_**Rule Eight (How come I keep getting the Moony ones?)**_

_Because you love me Padfoot…_

_**Sure I do…Rule Eight: Never tell anyone outside the Marauders about Mr. Moony's problem unless trusted by all four Marauders and given the personal consent of the Marauders. **_

_Rule Nine: When telling someone the personal secrets of the Marauders aka Mr. Moony's problem and where the Marauders got there names, all four Marauders MUST be present. _

I understand now…well when Peter gets back discuss it and let me know if you can tell me…I would like to know…

_Me too…_

**Alright, will do. Rule Ten: Never betray a fellow Marauder.**

How many rules are there!

_About five more…_

Thank God!

_Told you…_

_**You were laughing when I told you Abbs…**_

_Well, that was then…this is now…_

_**Whatever, Rule Eleven: Never insult or say things bad about Miss. Lily Evans in the presence of Mr. Prongs. This will lead to immediate hexing and hurt by Mr. Prongs.**_

I'm in there?

_He really likes you Lily._

**_So much he hexed me with the bat bogy hex in third year for saying you were a cold heartless witch…_**

Really?

**He, he…yeah…Sorry about that Padfoot.**

_**Its alright.**_

_On the topic of Lily here is Rule Twelve: When Mr. Prongs is rejected by Miss. Lily Evans one of the Marauders must give the speech stated below._

_Lily just doesn't understand how special you are Prongs, and sooner or later she will come around to her senses because you are a strong Gryffindor male and she will also see that Snivillus is a slimy git and that he is hurting her and she will see that when you hex Snivillus that you are doing it because of what Sirius did and because of what Sniv did to Lily. She will come around eventually, you watch Prongs._

Wow…you have two rules on me and I got the answer to why you hex Snape…

**Lily, I…**

Why? James, why do you love me so much?

**Not now, let's finish the rules and I will talk to you after class…I'd rather them not hear it…it will get pretty mushy…**

Alright, I will follow you after class.

**Ok, now rule Thirteen: Never steal from Mr. Moony's private stash.**

_**Rule Fourteen: Never go through fellow Marauders belongings.**_

_And finally rule Fifteen!_

YAY! At last!

_Rule Fifteen: Always stick by your fellow Marauders. Through thick and thin, smooth and rough, Marauders will be together for life!_

Aw, that last rule is great…

_And you finished just in time, class is over._

**Lily, come with me…**

Ok…


	8. Chapter 8: DADA

Hey Guys...

This is the last chapter of the story and it is short so sorry...

_**Awww! your no fun!**_

**Give the readers more!**

_You might get more reviews..._

I have made up my mind! I want to end it before i run out of ideas...

I agree! 

Thankyou Lily! And on with the chapter, thankyou for all the reviews and support during the story...glad you liked it...

Till the next story..

Kasey.

* * *

Chapter Eight: DADA 

_**I don't get it!**_

_What don't you get Padfoot?_

_**One class Evans hates him, next she is friends with him…NOW she's all over him! I don't get it!**_

**That's the way the cookie crumbles Paddy…**

_**Prongsy boy! Nice to see you have pulled yourself out of Evan's grip…**_

Watch it Black!

_**Well stay away from my friend!**_

_Sirius I suggest you shut up now…_

**So do I before I do something I regret Pads…**

_**Alright…Sorry Prongsy…but I just…how come you are sitting next to Evans and not me!**_

**How come you are sitting next to Abbs and not me?**

_**Touché…**_

_Im the one sitting between the two of you so stop trying to hit each other…you keep hurting me in the process… _

**Sorry Moony…**

_**Sorry Moony…**_

_Siri…don't worry…James and you were still friends when we started going out…nothing going to change now that Lily and James are going out are they?_

_**Guess not…**_

…

_**Wait a minute…**_

I think he may have gotten it!

_**Prongsy boy how come you didn't say anything?**_

**Thought I wouldn't need to say anything…**

_You can kind of tell by the smile on his face…_

_And the look on Lily's face…_

_And the way they are hanging off each other…_

_And whisper in each other's ears…_

_**Ah…Young Love…I'm ecstatic for you Prongs…and you too Evans…**_

**Good! Knew you would be Paddy…**

And you will probably see more of me…so get used to me Black!

_**I think I can deal with that…I guess…**_

Good!

_Peter sure has missed a lot hasn't he?_

**I'm sure he will catch up in homework when he gets back if you are pushing him Moony…**

_No Not that!_

_**Oh? For once Moony isn't talking about homework!**_

**History making event in the process here!**

**Hey no fair! Lily and Moony are ganging up on me…one against two! No fair!**

Sorry Jamie…

**You know how I…**

_**Jamie! I haven't called you that in months!**_

**Thanks Lils…really…**

_Anyway…Pete has missed out on the forming of the two couples…_

**He has too…**

_**Poor Wormtail…**_

Im sure he will get over it…

_Yeah I mean im sure you can tell him everything that's happened…_

_**Too true!**_

**The professor is giving us homework already!**

_The professor has a name James…_

**Yeah but what's the point in learning the names when we never have had one for more than a year…**

_**I second that…**_

Well you should at least make an effort James…

**Maybe later…**

_That class seemed to go quick…_

_**Mainly because we were watching the love birds for the most part…**_

**Because you don't have a life do you Padfoot?**

_**No of course no- HEY!**_

**Heads dorm?**

_Sounds good Prongs…_


End file.
